Love's Victory
by The Hatta
Summary: An ending for Inuyasha fans and people who don't want to finish the manga. Lemons Rated MA Note: 2nd to I'll Love You Forever, I do a sort of recap but there is something interesting that I don't put in it O.o, Pairings are what is set in the show,SORT OF
1. Love Birds

**The Hatta**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters (Would love to own Inu, definitely would make him my bitch, but I don't T-T)**

**Summary: My fantasy as the end of the series (because I don't read the Manga and I don't have the time) and will have an epilogue**

**Rating: M or R or whatever..., lots of romance, fluff, and lemons, swearing damn and hell (no others because I want this to be authentic), AND a strange paring or two...**

* * *

**Love's Victory**

It's been one month since Kagome and Inuyasha confessed their love for each other, one month of sneaking out at least twice a week and having sex. We come back to our story just after a huge battle with Naraku AGAIN and everyone is doing there usual thing:

"DAMN THAT BASTARD!! He got away again! I don't get how... roar roar roar..." Inuyasha was yelling his head off,

"Maybe we should stop trying to do head on attacks and start going... suggestion...that wouldn't work...maybe" Miroku was making suggestions at the wrong time,

"Kohaku was there I wonder if he is okay; he a demon slayer so...is he dead...sob...is he still under Naraku's control..." Sango was worrying about her brother,

Shippo and Kirara were sleeping around the fire, (they were caught in one of Naraku's demonic attacks)

And Kagome looked like hell, she had random cut on her body, her hair was a mess, and she felt as bad as she looked. Her patience was fading as the pain in her head was getting worse,

She finally snapped, "INUYASHA SHUT UP!!! HE GOT AWAY GET OVER IT!!!! Miroku, thank you for trying to help but no one is in any condition to listen. Sango, I know you're worried but Kohaku is strong, he will be fine. Look I'm sorry for exploding, but we are in no condition to be doing anything. Everyone get some rest, I have a headache so I'm going to the hot springs." Kagome pointed to a small spring about two hundred feet in front of Sango, "It's not far, so if I'm in trouble you'll hear me. Oh, one more thing, no one follow me."

She then headed for the springs. When she was at a safe distance Inuyasha spoke,

"What the hell's wrong with her?!" Inuyasha sneered,

"Inuyasha, you have to understand that she's been through a lot today and that..." Miroku started,

"Yeah, yeah she is not as strong as me and that she needs to rest, what else in new?" Inuyasha interrupted, "I'm going, no one follow me or come looking for me." With that, he left

"Well, since Inuyasha isn't here I'm going to patrol the area." Miroku said,

"No your not!" Sango grabbed his ear and pulled him back," Kagome said she wanted to be alone! I don't think she'll appreciate you spying on her!"

"But Inuyasha is going!" Miroku whined,

"Inuyasha isn't a pervert." Sango said simply,

"Don't be so sure," He murmured

"What did you say?" She yelled,

"N-nothing I was just admiring your beauty." Miroku said nervously,

Sango blushed, "Y-yeah right!"

ooo Kagome ooo

Kagome's face obviously held concern as she thought, _'At this rate we'll never beat Naraku. Miroku is right_, _we need to find his weak points and find a way to beat him. If I keep this up with Inuyasha, we are going get pregnant. We should avoid having sex today, I told him that. Even so, we should stop for a week or so. I'm going to wait, now is my turn to help Inuyasha! But, with me being so weak, I can't fight. Maybe I should find a way to become a half demon before we go after Naraku. And we could use the jewels powers to revive Kohaku instead. Ugh, I'm sooo confused.' _She slowly was washing herself while in a daze still thinking of what is to come.

ooo Inuyasha ooo

Inuyasha was sitting high in a tree, the moon shining on his right side. (looking sexy)

"Dammit all!" Inuyasha screamed, '_Why can't I defeat him! Is there something wrong with Tetsaiga, is there more to learn about it?!' _He let out a long sigh, '_I'll go check on Kagome, I need to tell her...' _He hopped from the tree and ran off into the forest.

It didn't take long to find her because he made sure he was a short distance from the others, he arrived to the spring seeing the stars of the night sky reflect off the water. Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting in a corner; her face was swirling with doubt and sadness. He snuck around until he saw her back, he crept silently and knelt down to kiss her shoulder, and she tensed, but relaxed immediately knowing who it was,

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone." she said sternly but let out a small moan when he sucked a sensitive spot,

"I have some thing to tell you," Inuyasha said and sat on a smooth rock.

Kagome got up, wrapping a towel around herself, and sat down next to him, "I do to. But, you first."

Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes, "I was thinking, maybe you could become half demon before we go after Naraku again. Because there is a way besides the Shikon Jewel, but only if you want to."

Kagome smiled, "I was thinking the same thing, could you tell me how?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, "We do have a big problem, we have items that are nearly impossible to get. But that isn't the problem; we are going to have to get a full demon's blood that is the same type as mine and have you drink it. The only person who would even consider giving us the blood is Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped, "Yeah, not many demons will even speak to a 'half breed'. Even if he is family. This is going to be impossible unless I have anything of worth to him, but the only thing he wants from me is the Tetsaiga..." Inuyasha ranted on,

Kagome eyes were glassy and deep in thought, _'Oh no! How am I going to help now? This isn't going to work, by the time we are able to defeat Naraku I be an old lady! I want children soon, I don't want to get old and look like that for the rest of my life! Inuyasha wouldn't want children with me...'_

Inuyasha finally stopped and looked at Kagome's expression; he grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly. He pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry we'll get through this. No matter what is takes!"

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm pretty surprised, your not usually the romantic type. But you still made me feel a lot better, thank you," Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and drifted to sleep.

_'She's right, since when have I become a helpless romantic?! I guess it is just a symptom of loving someone, I just won't see her sad or hurt.' _Inuyasha sat there and watched her sleep, after awhile Inuyasha scooped her up bridal style, grabbed her clothes, and headed back to the campsite.

ooo Miroku and Sango ooo

(+word blah blah blah+) unwanted thought

(Mean While)

"It has been a long time since they left; I'm going to check if Kagome is safe." Miroku said with fake concern and headed for the springs,

Sango sprang up and threw him against a tree, "Geez, when you're desperate, you're a terrible liar!"

Shippo herd the shouting and got up rubbing his eyes (undetected) trying to find the source of the noise,

Miroku shouted, "I-It's not that!"

"Then what is it!" Sango shouted back,

_Miroku blushed, 'What is wrong? Am I under control by a demon, no there's no demonic aura. C-could it be... yes it has to'_

_'Why is he so flustered (+He looks kind of cute when he's frustrated+ ) W-What the hell am I thinking (+He's actually very handsome+ ) STOP IT!!!!!'_

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, they leaned in for a light kiss. The kiss got deeper and sparks of pleasure ran through their bodies as they kissed passionately against the tree.

"HUH? What are you two doing?!" Inuyasha and Shippo said wide eyed,

"We were kissing, Sango and I love each other. There is nothing wrong with that, now, why is Kagome naked in your arms?" Miroku said coolly

"What are you talking about, she's not naked!" Inuyasha looked down and blushed, he quickly wrapped his Kimono around Kagome. "It's not what looks like, I went to check on her and she was asleep in the spring so I wrapped her in a towel. I ran back to you guys to let her sleep, but I guess the towel fell off. Oh and congratulations you two."

Sango smiled "Thanks Inuyasha, I can't wait to tell..." Sango frowned,

Miroku embraced her, "Don't worry, we'll get your brother back!"

"I know, it's just I don't think it is fair that I can't my own brother about the man I love."

"EEWW! Ok guys break it up! If you don't stop I think I'm gonna be sick!" Shippo said childishly,

They all giggled, Kirara went to her huge demon form and acted as a bed for Kagome so she could sleep peacefully. Inuyasha set Kagome down and smiled brushing her raven hair out of her eyes.

The others stared at each other smiling as Inuyasha sat around the fire.

"Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?" Shippo asked plainly,

Inuyasha blushed, "T-that's none of your business!"

"Oh please, I saw the way you looked at her just now."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha turned a deeper shade of red'

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you can tell us, we're your friends." Miroku said reassuringly,

"I said it was none of your business! I'm going to sleep!" Inuyasha then walked over to a tree and jumped up to a high branch, (Looking hot while doing so)

ooo Inuyasha ooo

Inuyasha stared at the full moon, _'The moon, it effects my destiny so much, I wonder why. Well, that's not what I should be thinking about, I need to ask Kagome about what we should say to the others...' _Inuyasha yawned, _'I'll worry about it tomorrow, for now I need to sleep.' _He leaned to the side and fell asleep,

ooo The Others ooo

Sango was leaning against Miroku's chest, listening to his heartbeat, "Miroku, when do you think we'll defeat Naraku?"

"I don't know, but if we can't defeat him within a year or so my wind tunnel will grow far to large for me to handle and I could be devoured by it." Miroku said

"No! It won't happen I won't let it! We are going to defeat him, even if it kills me!" Sango held Miroku crying into his robes,

"Shhh, don't worry I am not going anywhere. I won't die that easily." Miroku held her close,

Kagome woke up feeling the heat of the fire, she slowly stood up and looked around. She gasped when she saw Miroku and Sango embracing, they looked up and immediately blushed, "Guys, it looks like you two are in love, I'm so happy for you." She rose her hand to her chest and smiled,

Miroku simply walked up to Kagome taking a piece of his robe and wrapping it around her, "Here you might need this."

"Oh my gosh! Oh yeah, I fell asleep at the springs! Who brought me here? And...wait! You came over to me...when I was naked and you didn't try anything...perverted? Wow, you must really be in love or Sango hit you pretty good."

Sango stared at Miroku in awe, "Inuyasha said he found you asleep in the spring so he took you back to rest." Miroku said "He's in that tree if you want to go to him,"

"No, I'll leave him alone. I'm going to put some clothes on." Kagome went behind a tree and slipped her sailor suit on, she gave Miroku his garment and laid down to sleep.

Everyone slept soundly that night,

ooo Morning ooo

Kagome snuck around as the others slept, she came to the tree Inuyasha was currently sleeping in, and she climbed to the branch Inuyasha was on. She stared at him and gave him a peck on the lips, he blinked his eyes open, "Morning, Inuyasha."

"Morning, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled, "I was thinking. When should we tell the others about us? They already think something's up."

"We'll just have to say we're in a relationship clearly and not just hint at it. We should tell them when they all wake up alright?" Kagome asked

"Yeah," Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and jumped to the ground, Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and leaned against his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Miroku, isn't going to leave Sango, is he?"

"Doesn't look like it, this is the only serious relationship with a girl that I've seen."

"What's even more surprising is when I woke up, I wasn't wearing anything, and he only stared at my face and gave me a piece of his robe to cover my self up with."

"Wow that is just not Miroku. Oh well, at least he won't go and attack other women when we need to be serious."

"Good point."

ooo Waking up time ooo

Sango slowly opened her eyes and blinked, she shook Miroku and woke him up. Shippo and Kirara were already awake staring at the ashes of the once lit fire, Inuyasha and Kagome were still waiting for everyone to pack up and get ready for the road.

Everyone ate breakfast and packed or whatever, Inuyasha and Kagome held hands and walked up to everyone.

Kagome stuttered, "Well..m-me and Inuyasha want to say..."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin and gave her a light kiss and, of course, she kissed back.

They pulled back, "We're in love, that okay with you guys?" Inuyasha asked,

"Of course we are! Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" Sango ran over and gave Kagome a hug,

"It's about time! I, mean you two were acting strange lately we so kinda figured it out already. I saw you sneak out at night two or three times, what were you guys doing anyways?" Shippo said hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder,

They both blushed when they saw Miroku and Sango smiling evilly,

Inuyasha threw Shippo at Miroku's face, "Why is it any of your business!"

Miroku grinned, "Looks like little Inuyasha isn't so little any more."

"Okay, this is the wrong subject to be talking about around Shippo!" Kagome was blushing heavily,

"We need to get going if want to find Sesshomaru" Inuyasha blurted out,

Everyone shouted, "SESSHOMARU!!!"

TBC

* * *

**This is my first series that has chapters and this is only my second fic, so go easy on me! No lemons yet 'cause I want to build the story before I go off and start doing intense sex scenes! (which I'm not very good at anyway) Hopefully the story turns out alright and everyone likes it!!! AND NO FLAMES!! I didn't check the story very well, so don't complain about spelling and grammar, please.**


	2. Sesshomaru's Emotions

**Disclaimer: I want Inuyasha to be my bitch! He and the characters sadly are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz companies**. **(unless I made the person up, if I do I will specify unless it is irrelevant to the story -+takes deep breath+-)**

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GO AWAY!**

**Thanks for reading any other story of mine and other crap I've wrote. -+Bows+-**

**Note: Sesshomaru got his arm back somehow (Yay Sexy...I mean Sesshy!) And Rin is like 15 (nocoughchildcoughcoughporn)**

**Summary: Read it I am not telling you nothing'!! -+rants about ruining the story and taking the excitement out of it+-**

* * *

**Love's Victory**

**RECAP!**

_"Come on we need to hurry if we're going to see Sesshomaru!_**" **_Inuyasha said_

_"SESSHOMARU!!!" every one yelled,_

**END RECAP!**

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head,

"It would help if we knew where we are going, we can't just follow you blindly." Miroku said, annoyed

"I hadn't even said anything to anyone yet!" Inuyasha said, his temper rising, "In order for Kagome to help fight in the battle with Naraku and for us to..." Inuyasha blushed and cleared his throat, "mate, she needs to be a half demon. But there is only two ways: one, she could use the Shikon Jewel, but we are going to use it to resurrect Kohaku. We only have one more way to do it, and that is to make an elixir with these items: nectar of a Yumi flower, blood of a full demon with the same blood type, one of my fangs, the western dragon demon's claw, and a priest to bless the elixir. Most of these items are pretty easy for us to get, so I figure we get the hardest one first. As you know, I hate Sesshomaru and he really isn't fond of me either."

"Meaning, you two are always at each other's throats." Shippo stated, Inuyasha hit him over the head with his fist, "WWWAAAHHHHHH! W-why did you do that, th-that really h-urt!" Shippo sobbed

"Inuyasha! If that is the way you're going to treat our children you can forget starting a family!" Kagome yelled, Shippo hopped over to Kagome and hugged her,

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled,

"Since when is Kagome your mother?" Sango asked calmly,

"Uuuhhh... Kagome, is it alright if I call you mommy? I always kinda thought of you as my mom. And I'll even call Inuyasha, Dad because he the closest thing I've had to a father!" Shippo sobbed into her chest,

"Of course Shippo. Looks like we've had a child after all, hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said happily

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah, I guess so." He kissed Kagome's cheek, "Come on, we better get moving if we're going to catch up with Sesshomaru! His scent is already getting faint!" Kagome hopped onto his back and everyone else got on Kirara's back,

ooo Fukai Mori ooo (Deep Forest)

The group was closing on a few figures: one a tall white blur, a small greenish-brown thing holding a stick, and a two headed dragon demon with a child on its back. They closed in fast, the white figure sniffed the air recognizing the scent,

"Inuyasha, what could you want?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously annoyed,

_"Damn, he's not in a good mood, this makes more complicated.' _Inuyasha growled,

"We came to get some of your blood Sesshomaru, I am willing to do anything as long as it has nothing to do with Tetsaiga." Inuyasha ALMOST sounded sincere, "Kagome wants to be a half demon and we need blood of a full fledged DOG demon in order to make it work."

_'Maybe I should consider this a chance to learn how to be romantic so I can tell Rin I love her. (not like Sesshomaru, but he's in love for Pete's sake!) Inuyasha has a human mate, so he must know more about female emotions.'_ Sesshomaru thought, putting his pride aside for a second,

"Foolish half breed! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't spare a drop of his pure blood for a pathetic human!" The old toad yelled,

"Master Jaken, you aren't a mind reader, you could make Sesshomaru madder." Rin squeaked,

"Alright" Sesshy said, Jaken's jaw dropped and made a 'huh' sound "But on two conditions, one you must call me 'Lord Sesshomaru' from now on. And you have to give me some information, we need to go somewhere else. These are private matters." He said coolly,

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as serious as possible, the others giggled and Sesshy smirked,

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran off somewhere deep in the forest,

ooo Random Cliff Scenery ooo

Sesshomaru stopped, his back facing the cliff. Inuyasha stood a few feet away glaring at him,

"I will only say this once, no questions, and I want honest answers." Sesshomaru said sounding pissed,

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled, "What kind of 'information' do you need?"

"How do I be what humans call 'romantic'?" Sesshomaru said bluntly,

"What?! Wait a sec, you fell in love with that Rin girl didn't you?!" Inuyasha smirked,

"I said no questions. Now answer me." Sesshy scowled,

"How to be romantic, well... that depends on the personality of the human. I'll start with the basics, you have to embrace her tight but lovingly," Sesshomaru gave him a confused look, "I guess I have to show you then," Inuyasha sighed and walked right in front of him, "like this." He wrapped his arms around the demon's chest, he fumbled a bit (he was more used to being the taller one) but rested his head on the youkai's shoulder,

"And you also have to kiss properly, the kiss has to be light but passionate, like this." Sesshomaru leaned in hiding his distaste, their lips made contact and Inuyasha slid his tongue into the older male's mouth showing him the proper way to be intimate. Both brothers hated this but participated as if kissing their lover,

They pulled away and Inuyasha spoke, "You can also give her gifts that are things that she likes, for example: flowers or even hold her hand when you two go on a walk together. You just have to trust your instincts. Now as you know, I can't and won't show you how to mate. If it's her first time be gentile and don't use a lot of your strength unless she tells you harder." Inuyasha gave him a perverted smile, "You'll know what I mean later. ...Now, your blood."

Sesshomaru pulled out a small animal skin bag and handed it to Inuyasha, "Hold it under my left arm" Inuyasha stretched it under the demon's wrist, Sesshomaru dragged his claw over his wrist leaving a deep gash and let the blood gush and drop into the bag, after the bag was half full Sesshomaru pulled back and they ran back to the others

_'Dammit! That was creepy, I hope I don't have to ever do that again as long as I live!' _Inuyasha shook away the blush on his cheeks an kept moving,

ooo Fukai Mori ooo

They arrived back seeing their companions sit around a large fire, Shippo was sleeping in Rin's arms like a teddy bear while the others sat around chatting. Jaken, however, was being stubborn and stayed off by a tree. Sesshomaru sat across from Kagome and stared into the fire. Inuyasha snuggled by Kagome and she leaned against his shoulder after a while she collapsed in his lap, asleep. The others fell asleep as well, now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were only two awake, they glared at each other until morning.

Inuyasha spoke, "We have to leave now, and we're headed in the opposite direction to wherever you're going."

"I have to check the western kingdom and see how they are handling things without me." Sesshomaru stated, "You know if anything were to happen to me you would become the leader of the western domain. Father said so before he died."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha snorted,

He woke everyone up and they packed everything up,

"Where are we headed, Inuyasha?" Sango asked,

"To the Eastern Waters to find the Yumi flower!" Inuyasha said happily,

"Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Kagome said and ran up a hill to take a deep breath of fresh air,

TBC

* * *

**Not a very long chapter, kinda confusing here and there, but I hope you guys still like it! Corny ending but, what can I do?**

**I checked for spelling and grammar a million times so if there are mistake just don't tell me I'm tired and I just had school orientations and I'm sick so if the chapter isn't good I am sorry please don't lose interest! It will get a million times better.**

**Sesshomaru didn't seem right** **because I wasn't very good at coping his character, plus I don't know what he would say in that kind of situation.**

**-I'll update as soon as I can peoples!**


	3. The Eastern Waters

**Disclaimer: Let me check… -+Click clacks upstairs +- Nope, still don't own it.**

**Summary: Read it, I'm not saying anything. **

**Thanks for sticking with me this far! And no lemons 'till Naraku's dead. **

**I'm very surprised; every comment has been either very helpful or positive!! Thanks so much for the positive output; it has been making me work a lot faster!!!!  
**

**This chapter isn't going to have much romantic/racy behavior, lots of fluff and adventure crap and it's kinda long!**

* * *

**Love's Victory**

**RECAP**

"_To the Eastern Waters to find the Yumi flower!" Inuyasha said,_

**END RECAP**

ooo Meadow ooo

The gang was walking down the dirt path and chatting about random stuff,

"I can't believe you have to call him 'Lord' Sesshomaru now," Miroku chuckled,

"Miroku! Inuyasha did a brave thing back there, and I'm glad that's all he was asked to do. Wait, Sesshomaru asked for information, what was it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked,

"H-he told me not to say anything, even to you Kagome. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Inuyasha blushed lightly recalling last night's events,

"Okay, it doesn't matter anyway! We got his blood, which is all that matters." Kagome said happily,

"We do need to be careful at the Eastern Waters; there are many demons and imps around that area." Sango warned,

"Don't worry, as long as I have Tetsaiga we'll be fine. Plus I can take down most demons without lifting a finger." Inuyasha boasted,

"Inuyasha is wright, we are strong and most demons are weak." Miroku told Sango,

"My child, you don't have to worry. As long as I live I won't let them get to you my precious flower!" a mysterious voice whispered,

ooo Yumori Village ooo

"Where are we?" Kagome asked,

"Yumori Village, the only place you can find the Yumi Flower." Inuyasha explained,

They looked over hills and saw the village was all beach houses and there were many small docks with traders and fishermen all over.

"Wow! It looks like this is a very popular town." Shippo said,

"This village is a sub route to the many Islands around here." Sango said,

"Lets see if the villagers know where we can find the flowers." said Miroku and started toward the village,

"There are no flower_**s**_, it's a demon flower. There is only one and it is huge. The flower was formed when this village was attacked by a horrible demon, only one woman survived; her family, husband, children and friends had all died. She went to a cave and prayed to Buddha to take her pain away, but instead a demon tricked her and took her soul and formed a flower." Inuyasha said, "Most people say it's a myth and nobody has actually seen the flower. So we can try asking villagers, but you can expect being called crazy or 'stupid to even think that is real'." Inuyasha scowled,

"Inuyasha, you seem to be very knowledgeable about this demon flower. Who told you about its origin?" Sango asked,

"My mother told me the legend as a bedtime story." Inuyasha said, eyes hazy,

_**FLASH BACK **_

_It was late at night; Izayoi was holding little Inuyasha in her arms, sitting around a small fire in the hollow of their tree._

'_Mamma?' Inuyasha asked,_

'_Yes Inuyasha?' The raven-haired women replied,_

'_Could you…tell me a story?' the half demon asked politely, _

'_Sure,' said Izayoi, 'Once, in a land called the Eastern Waters was a demon who would attack villages to find a fair maiden to be its child, but none it found suitable. The demon came to a small village built on a beach, called the Yumori village, it saw the most beautiful and kind maiden it ever saw, so it slaughtered the whole village except the maiden who was hiding in a hen house. Once the demon knew everyone was dead it retreated into its cave in a mountain, watching her every move. The maiden tried finding any survivors, but found none, full of grief, she prayed to Buddha to take her where her husband and children were. The demon herd her prayer and let out an aura that lured the maiden to its cave, she saw the ominous glow and hurried to the cave thinking Buddha answered her prayer. She made it to the cave and saw the source of the glow, to her it was a heavenly being. She asked, "How can I be with my family?" The demon said, "Give me your soul and I will guide you to the heavens where your friends and family will be." The maiden begged, "I give you my soul, just please take me to my family." The demon took her soul and made her into the Yumi Flower as its child, so she was called this demon's child and will never be able escape her terrible fate. Sometimes on the night of the full moon you can see the mountain glow and hear her cry into the night, waiting for someone to rescue her.' Izayoi looked into her sons golden eyes and saw his tears, 'Oh, my boy, I'm sorry I made you cry.' She said concerned,_

'_Don't worry mamma, I will grow big and strong and save the maiden!' Little Inuyasha said bravely, _

'_Heh, just like your father, I'm sure you will. And I know you will grow to be as strong as him, maybe stronger!' Izayoi said,_

_(Note: Inuyasha was like 8 and Izayoi told him scarier stories to encourage him to be stronger and brave)_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

The gang headed to the village center,

"Okay we'll split up and at sunset we'll meet here." Inuyasha said, there was a bunch of 'OKs' and they all left.

ooo Inuyasha ooo

Inuyasha stopped a young lady and asked, "Ma'am, do you happen to know where I can find the Yumi Flower?" the lady glared at him and ran off,

ooo Miroku and Sango ooo

Sango stopped a little old man, "Excuse me, but do you know where to find the Yumi Flower?" she asked,

"No I am not hungry Iza! Now leave me to my work!" the man said, Sango walked away instead of yelling at him.

Miroku stopped an elder priestess, "Excuse me priestess, but do you know the whereabouts of the demon called the Yumi flower?" he asked,

"Don't be a fool! That is just a myth!! Leave me; I need to do some _serious_ work!!" she screeched,

Sango walked up to Miroku, "Any luck?" she asked,

"I'm afraid not." Miroku replied, they both let out a long sigh and Kirara meowed,

ooo Kagome and Shippo ooo

Kagome walked up to a bishounen who looked very worried and shaken, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's the matter?" Kagome asked concerned by the man's appearance,

The man was wearing torn and dirty clothes and looked like he ran 20 miles, he said, "Why bother, you'll just tell me I'm crazy!" the man said harshly,

"Does it happen to be about the Yumi Flower? Because, my friends and I are trying to find it!" Kagome said,

"Y-you are. I was attacked by the demon guarding it!" the man said,

"My friends and I can help, but are you willing to wait until sunset?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, I'll wait with you. But if this is a trick, I'll run and won't give you any information," the man said,

"Don't worry I can help, oh! We haven't been introduced, my name is Kagome and this is Shippo," Kagome pointed to the fox demon on her shoulder, "what's your name?"

"My name is **Ookami, I am the leader of Yumori village." Ookami said, finally looking at her features, ****_'Wow, she's beautiful, and so kind.'_**

**"O-oh, it's sunset, we have to go now!" Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him, Ookami blushed from the sudden touch.**

**ooo Center of Yumori Village ooo**

Kagome ran as fast as she could just making it to the center before nightfall,

"There's Kagome." Sango said,

"Late, as usual," Inuyasha scoffed, "Wait, she's with someone!" Inuyasha said curiously,

Kagome stopped and pulled Ookami forward, "This is Ookami, he's the leader of this village, and he can tell where the Yumi Flower is!" Kagome said,

"Impressive!" Miroku said, "How did you find him?"

"She was concerned; I guess by the way I looked and my wounds. Kagome is very kind." Ookami said,

"I do need to treat those wounds." Kagome said taking off her pack, she sat Ookami down and knelt in front of him.

She took off the top of his Kimono and wrapped the gash on his stomach and cuts on his arms; she looks at the wounds on his face.

He blushed and thought, _'Her face is so close to mine.' _ Kagome bandaged his cheek and forehead and stood,

"Their, all done." She said cheerfully,

"I am in your debt, thank you very much." Ookami said bowing after sliding his shirt back on,

"No problem, I do it all the time. Now it is getting very late, do you have a place we can stay for the night?" Kagome asked,

"Of course! You can stay at my castle." Ookami said walking to his castle,

"Okay, lets go." Inuyasha said following Ookami "Will you tell us more about the demon flower and its whereabouts?" He asked,

"Yes, and I will also tell you about the demon guarding the flower." Ookami said,

ooo Ookami's Castle ooo

They sat around eating dinner; Inuyasha and Shippo were stuffing their faces, Miroku was womanizing while Sango glared at him, and Kagome, however, was sitting next to Ookami talking about brothers,

"Yeah, my little brother has told some weird stuff to my friends and made my friends ignored me for a whole month." Kagome said,

"My little brother, heh, he told me the village was under attack and I suited up, when I got out there I was the only person in armor so I looked crazy. The villagers called me stupid and foolish for half a year!" Ookami said,

Everyone finished dinner and finally settled down,

"Alright Ookami, what can you tell us about the demon guarding the flower?" Inuyasha asked,

"I was taking a walk and I leaned against a mountain, but I fell into a gap and was inside. The demon got angry and it attacked. I didn't actually see the demon, but it lets out a strange poison that blinded me and I don't know what if I breathed it in. When I was disabled it attacked and threw me out of the cave, so I ran back to the village to tell everyone what happened, no one listened to me. They just said I was just attacked by a regular demon, I looked everywhere to find someone who was willing to defeat the beast, not even thinking to seek medical attention." Ookami said bowing his head, "I am very lucky to find you, no one in the village wanted to have anything to do with me. What if that demon wanted another child and destroyed our village again!"

"Wow, sounds like you have a problem, but we can help you through this," Kagome reassured Ookami, "Sango is a demon slayer and Inuyasha is a great fighter, Miroku and I can purify the demon flower an lay her spirit to rest, so you can count on us!" Kagome smiled,

Ookami stood and leaned on the wall "Well I'll let you guys rest, you'll need it!" He said walking out the door,

ooo Ookami ooo

Ookami walked down the moonlit path and over a bridge, he stopped at the center of the bridge and looked down at his reflection.

'_Lady Kagome is very beautiful and so kind to me. After the battle I'll ask her to stay and be my wife! The village elders have advised me to find a woman soon, she's perfect and I like her a lot.' _Ookami left and headed back to the castle,

ooo The Gang ooo

Sango was snuggled up to Miroku and rested her head in the crook of his neck, Kagome sat behind Inuyasha and played with his hair she moved up and began to message his ears,

"Nnn… that feels really good." Inuyasha purred,

"Looks like I found a sensitive spot," Kagome whispered in to Inuyasha's ear, he shuddered,

They all eventually lay down to sleep, Shippo snuggled with Kirara. Miroku and Sango remained separate, but Inuyasha held Kagome in a spooning position and listened to her sleep,

'_She's so beautiful when she's asleep, I can't wait until we can become mates,' _Inuyasha thought brushing, the hair out of her eyes, he closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

ooo Morning ooo

Everyone was eating breakfast and getting prepared for the fight,

Sango and Miroku sat and ate their breakfast while Shippo and Kirara played outside with Kagome,

Inuyasha went to an empty field outside the village and practiced his Wind Scar and, incase he lost use of his sword, he practiced Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and Blades of Blood while Ookami watched in awe,

"Wow Inuyasha, I knew you were a half demon but I never figured you'd be this strong." Ookami looked at Tetsaiga, "You have a wonderful sword; may I take a look at it?" Ookami asked,

"Sure," Inuyasha gave the sword to him and Tetsaiga shrank to its original form,

"Huh? Why did it shrink?" Ookami inspected the sword, Inuyasha took back the sword and it went back to its fighting form,

Inuyasha smirked, "Because, only I can wield the true power of the Tetsaiga. You're human so you can touch it, but if a demon tries to even pick it up Tetsaiga puts up a barrier." Inuyasha said smugly,

"Wow, your sword is pretty impressive." Ookami praised,

"Thanks, but I'm not as great as my father or my brother, My father conquered the western lands and now my brother currently rules his territory," Inuyasha said in a sort-a-sad way,

"You mean your father was the giant dog demon of the west!" Ookami said, "Who won every war he's ever battled, never lost any challenge, and is one of the most powerful demons ever to exist!"

"You mean WAS the most powerful, his tomb is right here," Inuyasha pointed to his left eye, "You sure know a lot more about him then I do. All I know is he's dead and gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back any painful memories." Ookami apologized,

"It's fine, I never knew him, and he died the day I was born." Inuyasha said,

"O-oh, who is your brother?" Ookami asked,

"His name is Sesshomaru, he wants to kill me. He thinks that because I'm a half breed my blood is impure and I don't deserve to be in the family." Inuyasha scowled,

"Sounds like one big happy family." Ookami said sarcastically,

"We better get going; I'd like to get this over with." Inuyasha said,

They started going back to the castle,

ooo Outside the Village ooo

The gang headed out for the mountains, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder and the others road on Kirara's back. They arrived to a valley and running deeper into its paths, they were at the bases of many mountains and waited for Ookami where to go,

"The mountain is right over there!" Ookami pointed to the largest mountain in sight,

They stopped in front of this huge mountain and stood trying to find any signs of demons

"I don't sense any demonic auras" Miroku said,

"I don't smell any flowers or traces of water." Inuyasha said,

"This is the entrance of the cave it is hidden by a barrier." Ookami said, "So obviously you aren't going to find anything unusual, it has been well hidden for decades. We are going to be the first ones to face this demon in over 80 years." Ookami said proudly,

"No problem, now to get rid of this barrier!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew the red Tetsaiga and swooped it across the mountain, a large cave entrance appeared, "C'mon we better hurry if we're gonna catch this thing by surprise." Said Inuyasha,

"Surprise!" a screechy voice said, walking out of the cave entrance

"It's the priestess I talked to yesterday!" Miroku said, shocked

"Yes, I thought I would go looking for another little girl! And I want her!" the demon pointed to Kagome, "YOU WILL BECOME THE CHILD OF KENKURISU!!" she lounged toward her but was sliced in half by Inuyasha's Tetsaiga,

"Nice try wench! But it won't be that easy to get to Kagome." Inuyasha boasted, looking at the body (or what's left of it) on the ground,

"I-is she d-d-dead?" Shippo stuttered

The form twitched and formed back into the priestess, "FOOLS! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF MY THAT EASILY!!!" The demoness screeched, her hair turned a dark blue, her eyes turned blood red with green pupils, and her turned purple. Her body grew and revealed an ogre that was half the size of the mountain, "Hahaha, now lets see if you can defeat me!" she dared,

"If you insist!" Miroku said opening his Wind Tunnel, the demon spat a poison into the Wind Tunnel and Miroku's hand pulsed. He immediately covered it and fell to the ground,

"Miroku!" Sango yelled and ran to his side, "Are you alright?!"

"Go Sango, I'll be fine. GAAAHHH!!" Miroku screamed in pain, he lifted is hand and saw it was turning purple and was spreading, "Sango if I die, I love you, and I always have. I'll hold out for as long as I can so you can go help Inuyasha." Miroku said, his voice strained

"No I won't leave you!" Sango cried,

Miroku kissed her, "Help Inuyasha, for me. Go, the faster you defeat him the faster you can treat me." Miroku smiled and wiped Sango tears away,

Sango stood, "Alright, you wretch! Prepare to die!" she yelled throwing the Hirikotsu (forgot how it's spelled) and it hit the demons arm,

"AAAHHH!!!" Kenkurisu (the demon) squealed and shivered, "Foolish human!" she took the giant boomerang out of her arm and threw it back at Sango, Sango managed to dodge and grabbed her boomerang.

'_She's more vulnerable and can't heal in her demon state!!! And she has a huge demonic aura; if she has any demonic attacks I can send it right back at her!' _

Kenkurisu sent a demonic attack at Inuyasha,

"Perfect!" Inuyasha used his Backlash Wave and tornados of demonic energy were sent right back to Kenkurisu!

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as her form evaporated into the wind.

The battle was over, Kagome ran over to Miroku. The poison had already spread to his shoulder,

"The antidote won't work fast enough; the poison has spread too far!!!" Kagome said, "I-I…I can't do anything, I'm sorry Sango." Kagome sobbed,

"NO!! Miroku, you can't die… you just can't!" Sango cried into his chest,

"And he won't"

"HUH!?" Kagome said, "Myoga! What are you doing here, you usually run at the sign of danger."

"Well, I was following you and Inuyasha to see how you guys retrieve Yumi flower, and I wanted to know what you were getting it for." Myoga said, "But never mind that! If I don't suck the poison out now it will be too late!" Miroku was huffing and gripping his wrist while Myoga latched onto his arm and started sucking.

"C'mon Kagome! Inuyasha just now ran into the cave!" Ookami said,

"Ugghhh! That Inuyasha!!" Kagome whined and ran into the cave with Ookami,

ooo Inside The Cave ooo

Ookami, Kagome, and Inuyasha stopped at the end of the cavern and saw the giant blue flower,

Kagome had tears running down her face, "This light, it's so sad. She is in terrible pain." She said,

"Yes, it's so beautiful." Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome, do you have the blood?" He asked,

"Yes," Kagome took the small bag of blood and showed it to Inuyasha, "right here." She replied

"Okay, take on of your arrows and poke a hole in the stem, then nectar will spill out. Make sure you have the bag ¾ of the way full."

"Alright." Kagome said, she walked up to the giant blue flower and poked a hole the size of a dime in the stem and harvested the nectar, she turned with a glazed look in her teary eyes, "Inuyasha, hack the flower to pieces." She said,

"W-why?!" Inuyasha asked, surprised

"Because then her soul will be set free." Kagome said, "The maiden asked me to have you do it."

"Ok, here goes nothing, Wind Scar!!!" Inuyasha shredded the flower, a light formed from the pieces. A maiden's image was presented before them,

"Thank you all for setting me free! Now my soul can be put to rest!" the maiden said joyfully,

She formed back into a ball and floated out of the cave and into the sky. The three friends ran to see to the injured priest, they came to see he was asleep and the poison has left his body.

"Myoga, thank you for saving Miroku." Kagome said,

"Not a problem, it's just a little poison, nothing I can't take care of!" Myoga replied,

"Yeah, I'm surprised to even see you around this dangerous area, Myoga." Inuyasha sneered,

"Hey! I'm not totally spineless!" Myoga said, "Oh, Inuyasha, I need to talk to you."

"Well, I'm right here," Inuyasha said impatiently,

"I need to talk to you, ALONE." Myoga clarified, and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder,

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said, waling off

ooo 100 Feet Away From Everyone ooo

"Ok, Myoga, what do you want?" Inuyasha growled,

"Master Inuyasha, what are you trying to accomplish?! I find you walking up to Sesshomaru, thinking you were going to kill him, so I jump to your shoulder to give you advice. But all of a sudden you embrace him, kiss him, and talk about mating." Inuyasha blushes, "Then you're off trying to find the Yumi Flower, honestly, what is going on?!"

"Ok, that stuff with Lord Sesshomaru was to get his blood, as you probably saw, I was getting blood from his arm. I was teaching him how to be romantic; he didn't even know how to give a proper embrace! I told him how, but still didn't get it so I had to show him!" Inuyasha practically shouted, "Look, Kagome wants to be a half demon so I am getting the ingredients, even if it means kissing Lord Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said,

"LORD Sesshomaru?" Myoga chuckled,

"Another part of the deal." Inuyasha said,

"Ok, just needed to clear that up. That would have been really weird if that kiss actually meant something." Myoga laughed, "Lets head back to the others."

They got back and took off for Ookami's Castle to give Miroku proper medical attention

ooo Ookami's Castle ooo

Everyone was sitting in the same room as before, Sango was waiting for Miroku to wake up, Inuyasha was playing with Shippo and Kirara, and Ookami was talking to Kagome,

"I guess you will be leaving soon," Ookami said sadly,

"Yes, we'll be going in the morning, Miroku will be better by then. We don't want to be any trouble." Kagome said,

"I don't mind, really, you saved our village!" Ookami said, "I would like it if you stayed longer." Ookami lightly kissed Kagome, she blushed, "Kagome, would you stay here and become my wife?" Everyone was now staring at them

"Wait a second you bas…" Inuyasha started,

"Sit!" Kagome said, Inuyasha hit the floor, "Look, Ookami, you're really nice, but I love Inuyasha. I'm flattered that you would think of me that way, but the whole reason I came here is to get ingredients for and elixir that will allow me to marry Inuyasha. I know you will find someone who will love you and you will love her too." Kagome said sympathetically,

"O-ok, I'm sorry for doing that." Ookami said,

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Kagome kissed his fore head, "I hope we can still be friends and I can visit you every once in a while."

"Of course!" Ookami said blushing, "I'll see you later." he ran out of the room

"Kagome, that was very mature. Unlike some people," Sango said,

"GGGRRR…" Inuyasha growled, sitting himself up

"Daddy, are you alright?" Shippo asked,

"Daddy is just mad that another man kissed Mommy." Kagome teased, "Look, I had the Florence Nightingale effect on him, I helped him in his time of need and he took it the wrong way." Kagome explained,

"Whatever, it's late so get some rest." Inuyasha told Kagome,

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Shippo said yawning,

"Yeah, g'night everyone." Kagome said, lying down. She fell asleep, eventually so did everyone else.

ooo Morning ooo

Everyone (including Miroku) was saying their goodbyes to Ookami,

"Goodbye, Ookami I hope you will do your best and keep trying hard to be a good leader." Kagome said,

"I will, farewell! I hope to see you again!" Ookami waved,

"Now where are we headed?" Myoga asked,

"Back to the West, to find a dragon demon's claw." Inuyasha said,

"It's so nice to be on the road again, lets hurry up! By the time we get there Naraku will have died of old age!" Kagome joked,

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

**This is a LLLOOONNNGGG chapter (13 pages on Word!!) I checked it over once or twice so it should be okay. And I got it done sooner then I expected! And I know I kinda just shoved Myoga in there, but I couldn't let poor Miroku die could I?!**

**Here are the names if you want to know:**

**Ookami- wolf**

**Bishounen- Handsome youth**

**Kenkurisu- I made it up!  
**

**Hopefully this chapter was like a typical episode of **_**Inuyasha**_**, I could even imagine Inuyasha saying 'the Eastern Waters' at the beginning! And yes, I technically own Ookami, the maiden, and Kenkurisu. I didn't submit this until the end of the week because; one I just started Middle School. Two, my internet broke for a couple of days!  
**


	4. Kagome's Transformation

**Disclaimer: sighs… still don't own Inuyasha (but it would be an effing good Christmas present!) If I did you'd be seeing this on TV, which is a dream come true! But it's not, so I don't own it T-T**

**Summary: They go back to find the dragon claw and find something else on the way. AND go back to the present to tell Hojo the truth! And Kagome's new transformation O.o! (That's what the chapter is mainly about!)  
**

**Thank god I have people reading this otherwise I would have given up and removed this story a LONG time ago!**

**I'm not going to update as soon as I did before, I have to go to school! WWAAHH!!! I already had a section review, test, quiz, math homework, AND a paper! I'm only thirteen and their expecting me to be a delightful child from down the lane! (For you KND fans if not you'll probably get it sooner or later.)  
**

* * *

**Love's Victory**

(Recap: They are going back to the west to find a dragon demon's claw)

ooo Path to the West ooo

"This will be very easy...-+sniff sniff+- ggrrr! I smell a wolf!" Inuyasha growled, "And not just any wolf!"

"Koga..." Kagome said, but before she could say anything else Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and kissed her passionately,

Koga ran up and tried to pry them apart saying, "You mangy mutt! Get off my girl!"

Kagome stepped off, "Koga, you can't just claim someone as yours. I love Inuyasha and I am happy with him, I do like you as a friend and I don't mind you stopping and saying hello. But, no just popping out of no where and hugging me okay?" Kagome said as nice as possible,

"Whatever, I have Ayame, I guess. I promised to be her wife and I need to go with her to the northern mountains. I guess you not loving me makes it a lot easier on you, but also you being happy makes it easier for me too." Koga said sincerely and ran off,

"Wow, a direct hit to the pride and not phased at all. Very interesting." Sango said, "But if you say anything like Kagome said to Koga, Miroku. I'll make sure that all the things necessary to be a pervert will be cut off, and I don't mean JUST your hands!" Sango scowled and Miroku gulped,

Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder to the top of Miroku's head, "M-m-miroku, do you think it was a g-good-d idea to fall in love w-with a d-d-demon ssslayer?!" Shippo whispered,

"I don't know Shippo, I REALLY don't know." Miroku whispered back,

"Whatever, I smell a dragon demon. This will be the easiest thing to get besides my tooth, Kagome do you have the blood a nectar. Kagome held it up, "The blood shouldn't have clotted yet, the nectar should prevent that."

"What about the tooth and the claw, it would be awful hard to swallow those," Miroku said and Kagome shuddered,

"They will dissolve in the blood and nectar of course!" Myoga said, "I suggest we hurry and get this over with!"

The gang walk through the forest and comes to a clearing, they hear heavy breathing and see the beast was sleeping! They walked up to a sleeping dragon and Inuyasha sliced its head and hand off and put the hand in the bag, Kagome shuddered as she herd the hand fizzle.

"Now," Inuyasha pulled his canine tooth as hard as he could and it came out as he screamed in pain, "here is my fang." he dropped it in the bag and it dissolved as it hit the mixture, "Damn, that hurt like hell!"

"Now, we just need Miroku to bless the elixir!" Kagome said happily,

"I will have to meditate a whole day to prepare, I am going to a quiet spot. I will meet you at Keade's hut." Miroku said and walked off to a waterfall,

"Why does he need to bless the elixir, Inuyasha?" Sango asked,

"To keep the Demon blood dormant, but her priestess powers should also keep it in check. I don't want to take any chances, if she were to lose her powers somehow she would go on a rampage and kill anyone who gets in her way." Inuyasha said,

"Inuyasha, could we go back to my time? We can do it while Miroku is meditating." Kagome asked

"Sure, what are you planning to do?" Inuyasha replied,

"I want to tell my family and friends that were together. My mom will be so happy..." she ranted on and was bubbly, "But, my friend might not like you. And I don't want to break Hojo's heart." Kagome said worried,

"If they are your real friends, they'll understand we're in love." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek,

"Okay, since it's a Wednesday we can go early and tell my mom and brother first. Then, we need to find you some normal clothes so I can introduce you to my friends without being to suspicious, so we'll go to the mall with my mother to get a couple pairs a jeans, shirts, and shoes for any other time you come to the present."

"Okay, maybe getting new clothes won't be too bad... we should get going." Inuyasha said Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back, they ran deeper into the Inuyasha forest,

ooo The Well (in the present) ooo

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the well and walked to the front door of the house. Kagome knocked, Souta answered the door,

"Hey sis, whatcha doing here with Inuyasha? Did you have a fight?" Souta said stuffily

"No, but you look terrible. Did you catch something from school?" Kagome asked curiously,

"Yeah. Well, are you going to come in or what?" Souta said playfully,

"Okay," Kagome replied,

They walked in and saw Kira and Grandpa sitting at the table eating lunch, Kagome grabbed Inyasha's hand and dragged him to the dinning room.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome said happily, "Guess what?"

"What dear?" Kira asked curiously,

"Inuyasha and I are are officially a couple!" Kagome squealed happily,

"Kagome that's wonderful! I can't believe it! I hope you haven't been doing naughty things..." Kira joked Kagome blushed,

"Mo-om" Kagome whined, "Anyway, I want my friends to meet him, but he isn't wearing 'normal' clothing, so could you take us to the store and pick us up around 2:45?" Kagome asked,

"That's fine with me!" Kira said and got up walking down the hall to get her keys, she came back, "Okay, lets go!" Kira said

ooo Mall Store (skater boy store) ooo

Kagome tried figuring out a few sizes of jeans that looked comfortable and handed them to Inuyasha, she lead him to a dressing room and motioned him in.

"I don't know how to put these on!" Inuyasha whispered,

"Okay, I'll help." Kagome replied quietly,

They got in the dressing room and Inuyasha pulled the jeans up, Kagome showed him how the zipper and button worked and watched for the size and style that looked best. Inuyasha ended up with two pairs of black jeans and very dark blue ones. He got three black T-shirts, one with a band logo, one with red designs, and one with blue lightning and a skull. He got a pair of black shoes with white accents.(and, of course, socks)

The clerk gave them and 'awww' look as Kagome paid for the clothes. Inuyasha changed into the bathroom making sure there were no tags on the shirt. Kagome had washed Inuyasha's hair before the go into the well and tamed his wild mane so it went back into a pony tail at the back of his neck and rested on his back, usually it would jut in every direction. And he had a new black baseball cap, with Japanese symbols on it, to cover his ears.

Girls stared and giggled at him gawking at his appearance, a girl even had the nerve to come up to him,

"Hi cuttie, my name is Ikumi. What's yours?" the girl giggled,

Kagome was going to open her mouth but, "Look, I'm not interested alright?" Inuyasha said coolly,

Kagome held his arm to her chest as they walked to wait outside for Kira. Ten minutes later Kira picks them up and drives them to the school, it was 3:00 and students were pouring out of the school. They went to where Kagome's friends usually meet up, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi saw Kagome and ran up to her, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist.

"So this is this is the Mr. possessive we've been hearing about." Eri stated more than asked,

"He's not possessive, and when he is he has a perfect reason for it. I said that stuff when I was mad and I didn't mean it." Kagome exclaimed,

"And I have a name, and it's Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled,

"Fine, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Yuka asked,

"I'm dropping out," Kagome bluntly stated,

"WHAT?!" the three girls squealed at the same time,

"I'll go into details in a bit, but I have to find Hojo first. You guys go with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, go to the shrine." Kagome yelled, and ran off to the bike racks behind the school,

"Feh, whatever. C'mon, we need to leave." Inuyasha growled as he put Yuka on his back, Ayumi and Eri he grabbed around the waist,

Now he jumped from roof to roof while the school girls squirmed and screamed,

ooo Hojo ooo

Hojo mounted on his bike when he herd a faint voice,

"Hojo! Hojo!" Kagome squealed happily and ran up to him, "I want you to come with me, the girls and Inuyasha." she blurted out but immediately covered her mouth,

"I-Inuyasha? Whose that?" Hojo asked,

"He's my... boyfriend, I hope you aren't mad at me." Kagome said shakily

"Not at all, I kind of figured you already had a boyfriend. Anyway, I really like You. (the freshman girl from vol.15 OR the episode where Kagome says Inuyasha is willing to kill for her and her friends are incredibly skeptical and force her to date Hojo and keep her away from Inuyasha as long as possible.) She is a really great girl, now, what do you need me for?"

"I'm quitting school." Kagome said quickly

"WHAT?! You can't just quit school! What about getting a job or having an education?" Hojo argued,

"I thought you'd say that, it is hard to explain, so come with me." Kagome almost whispered,

"O-okay." Hojo said they walked toward the shrine,

ooo Higurashi Shrine ooo

Hojo and Kagome walked up the last few steps and toward the shrine meeting up with the girls and Inuyasha,

"Your boyfriend is crazy! He was jumping from roof to roof! And what is with you dropping out of school?!" Eri babbled

"Calm down, I'll explain when we go down the well, here are some jewel shards. These will help you pass through," Kagome handed them each one jewel shard from the band of seven, "Just follow me and Inuyasha," Kagome walked into the shrine and grasped Inuyasha's hand jumping into the well,

The friends stared in awe as they saw the bottom of the empty well, Eri and Yuka eventually jumped in Ayumi pulled Hojo's arm against her chest,

"C'mon, lets jump in together." Ayumi squeaked, Hojo nodded and they jumped in,

ooo Down the Well ooo

They girls and Hojo scanned their surroundings and saw Inuyasha changed into an old red kimono and had...

"DOG EARS?!" they all yelled,

"Yes, you guy are officially 500 years into the past, where demons rule and the gun has just been invented. I was meaning to tell all of you, but you didn't need to know until now."

"Whaat! You mean we are 500 years in the past, and what's happening now?" Yuka stammered,

"One, I'm headed to fight a demon who has been reeking his havoc since 50 years ago, I might die in the fight and I want you to know the actual cause of my death. Two, I'm getting married if we succeed, I will visit you after the marriage," Kagome stopped and noticed her friends glomping over Inuyasha's ears, "and Inuyasha is half dog demon and has cute little fuzzy ears." Kagome muttered,

"Wait," Hojo said slightly concerned, "what about having children? You can't handle having a baby with demon blood, or so I've herd in books." Hojo stated,

"That's another thing, I'm going to become half demon too." Kagome said as her friends' jaws dropped, "I know it sounds crazy, but I love Inuyasha and I want to be with him the rest of my life." Kagome said and snuggled Inuyasha's arm to her chest,

"Wow, you really have grown-up a lot in the past few months." Eri said,

"This is so great, you have to promise to visit though!" Ayumi said and embracing her,

"Of course I will, Hojo, are you alright with all this." Kagome asked,

"Yeah, as long as your happy, but I'm not to happy about you risking your life. I don't want you to die, promise me you will visit every month, and no ditching the appointment unless it is really important and you can't leave." Hojo said,

"Don't worry, I'll only not come if it is a life or death situation, literally." Kagome reassured Hojo, "Does anyone want to stay long enough for me to transform?" she asked,

They all nodded, so they walked too Keade's village and into their hut. Sango, Shippo, and Keade saw the girls in the same outfits and eyed them funny, especially Hojo.

"Momma, are these your friends for the present?" Shippo asked,

"Yes sweetheart they are from my time." Kagome said patting her son's head,

"Did you and Inuyasha already have a child?" Yuka asked,

"No, Inuyasha and I adopted him," Kagome said half paying attention, "So where's Miroku?" she asked,

"Hello, I've blessed the mixture." Miroku said holding a canteen up,

"Perfect timing," Kagome said, "you guys can see me transform and not be too suspicious."

"Cool, so your going to have dog ears to?!" Ayumi said excitedly,

"Yup," said Myouga, "But it will take a few hours for the elixir to take full effect."

"Oh, I guess I got too excited, are you guys willing to stay?" Kagome asked,

They all nodded vigorously,

"I-I'll take that as a yes." Kogme turned to Miroku, "Miroku, could you give me the elixir?"

"Here, I don't think I want to be compatible Inuyasha." Miroku said sarcastically,

"Feh! Shut up Miroku!!" Inuaysha scowled,

Kagome reached for the canteen and gulped it as fast as she could, "Not too great, but at least it has a sweet after taste." she said, "I just don't like the fact that it's Sesshomaru's blood," her words slightly slured, "I'm getting dizzy..." Kagome fell, but Inuyasha caught her almost immediately,

"Was that supposed to happen?!" Hojo said sounding severely concerned, (FYI He's a health nut!!) "I don't think fainting is a good thing!"

"Don't worry," Myouga reassured, "just be glad she's unconscious, her body can't take the stress of the transformation. So, she is fine, I suggest we stay 'til she wakes, eh master Inuyasha?"

"I guess so," Inuyasha said laying her down gently, "I hope she wakes up soon." He whispered,

ooo A Couple 'a Hours Later ooo

Kagome slowly opened her eyes slowly and sat up to see everyone staring at her curiously,

"What are you staring at?" Kagome asked nervously, "Do I look weird?"

"Take a look for your self." Sango said holding a mirror to her face,

Her hair grew to mid-thigh and was highlighted with blue-ish silver strands with raven-blue dog ears, her eyes became a wise blue as deep as the seas, she had elegant long claws and pearly fangs,

"I'm... I'm..." Kagome stopped,

"Absolutely drop-dead gorgeous!" Yuka squealed,

"You'd be the most beautiful girl in school!" Eri praised,

Inuyasha came the her still sensitive ears and whispered, "You beautiful, I love it. You make the most beautiful half demon I've ever seen."

Kagome shuddered, "Thank you everyone, I am so glad to be a half demon. Now I can help you Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, I can be strong like all of you!" Kagome giggled,

Eri, Yuka Ayumi, and Hojo were taken back to the well and returned safely home, (they gave the shards back so they aren't going to appear much later!)

Everyone slept well that night happy and stronger than ever!

"Enjoy your little mate while you can, Inuyasha." A bamboo pelted figure chuckled into the abyss,

TBC

* * *

**FINALLY, I'M DONE!! It took me one week of doing a sentence here and there!** **I really tried to do two chapters, but I couldn't split this one very well. **

**I didn't split it for the sake of people reading this story, and hopefully people are reading 'cause I haven't gotten a review in a week and I updated like 2 weeks ago!**

**Sighs... people are probably are to busy with school so I don't blame ya' for not reading!**

**And please stick around long enough to see the lemons later! I can't write them until Naraku is dead! I might do some sexual stuff other than SEX!  
**


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Summary: SOMEONE has a plan to ruin everything! The gang has a plan to defeat their greatest enemy. Some other people have a plan to revolt and trickery. **

**Tanks for reading my fics! I thank the following people: InuKag66, I love all the Cullens Boys..., FunniesKitten, karinbock, Goddess of Ravens Blood, Kita Tsuki, and Samantha Jean.  
**

* * *

** Love's Victory  
**

ooo In the General Direction of Naraku's Castle ooo

Kagome was still getting used to being a half demon, her sense of smell was 10 times stronger than they used to be, so it took some time to get used to it. They were now passing through a field of flowers and Kagome was now absolutely loving her nose.

"Wow the flowers smell wonderful!" Kagome said bubbly, "Is this how you smell things all the time, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, great isn't it?" Inuyasha asked smiling,

"It is the most wonderful thing about being a half demon!" Kagome replied,

"Don't be to sure; you're more vulnerable to certain things like garlic and Sango's smoke bombs, so you do have to be careful. Trust me, garlic might not sound too bad right now, but the second you get anywhere near the stuff it burns. And now you'll be able to track people with just knowing what they smell like." Inuyasha said,

"Okay," Kagome said; she sniffed the air and smelled something dirty and slightly bloody, "Huh? Inuyasha, do you smell that?"

"Yeah, it's probably just random travelers; then again, there are slight traces of blood so it could also be bandits." Inuyasha said looking around

A band of dirty and rough looking men laughing about their last pillage,

"Hey look I know what we can do to celebrate, let's grab those women over there." One of the bandits said to what looked like their leader,

"Sounds good to me, I get the cute girl with the dog ears." The leader said,

They walked straight up to Inuyasha, who was in front with Kagome close behind,

"Hand over your women and I promise you won't get hurt." The leader scowled,

"What if he said 'no'" Kagome growled,

"Shut up wench or we won't treat you as gently as we intended!" one of them shouted,

"I don't need to listen to you bastards!" Kagome roared,

"Wench! We are going to have to take them by force! Ready men! Go!" The leader shouted,

"Let me take care of this one Inuyasha." Kagome said and jumped,

ooo

The bandits lay on the ground in a pile and groaning in pain,

"D-damn you wretch!" the leader growled,

"It goes to show you, don't underestimate the power of a half demon." Kagome giggled,

The gang stared here down scared as hell,

"Hmm? What's wrong, I got rid of them didn't I?" Kagome asked innocently, ears drooping,

"Yeah, but that wasn't like you at all Kagome." Miroku said,

"I always get angry when guys talk about girls like that; I just never show it that often. I guess my instincts got the better of me." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head, 

"And I don't blame you, if I could I would have done the same thing." Sango said, almost on fire

"C'mon, I just picked up Naraku's scent." Inuyasha said

"Is it that musky scent with a little spike, I hate it. And I sense a large shard of the sacred jewel." Kagome growled

"Yup, that's it, and I don't think it's that pleasant either." Inuyasha sniffed again and so did Kagome,

"I also smell a Koga and Sesshomaru?" Kagome sort of asked,

"Yep," Inuyasha growled, "This is going to be interesting."

Kagome and Inuyasha ran toward the scent as the others followed on Kirara. They saw a bamboo pelted figure running through the fields,

"Why would he be running instead of traveling on his miasma cloud?" Kagome asked running next to Inuyasha,

"I don't know, but I see it as a perfect chance to attack!" Inuyasha speed up an collided with Naraku with Kagome close behind,

"Dammit Inuyasha! It could be a trap!" Kagome shouted

"Exactly!" Naraku said menacingly and sprayed a poison into her neck along with a jewel shard,

"Ack! Inuyasha, he put something in my neck." Kagome shouted and stopped in mid-run

Naraku chuckled and disappeared into his miasma cloud, and headed further North,

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha immediately ran to her side, "I shouldn't have ran off like that, I wasn't thinking!" Inuyasha scolded himself,

"It's okay… I'll be fi…" Kagome fainted, Inuyasha caught her and knelt down

"DAMMIT! Kagome, wake up, please wake up!" Inuyasha shook her, _'I can't believe I fell for it again! I need to think instead of running off!'_ Inuyasha thought and continued his internal battle

"Kagome! Inuyasha, is she alright?" Sango asked,

"She only fainted, but Naraku put something in her neck. I ran off when I thought he was defenseless so she followed knowing it was a trap, it's all my fault. He knew I would go after him and she would go after me!" Inuyasha growled and shook,

"It's not your fault Inuyasha, even if it was, it doesn't matter. Kagome needs medical attention." Miroku said

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" Shippo asked terrified,

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, he stood up and started to run to the nearest village

"Wait for us, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted,

They all hopped on Kirara and followed after him,

ooo Random Village ooo

Inuyasha was sitting in a lord's house for defeating a lower demon while trying to find a place for Kagome to stay,

RECAP!

Inuyasha ran fast and a worm/centipede demon was in his was in his way and threw Kagome over his shoulder,

"Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted and ripped strait through the demon like butter and the demon decomposed immediately,

He stopped looking at the solders that were on the ground shaking in fear,

"Look, as you can see I am not going to hurt any of you. I just need a place for Kagome and me to stay," Inuyasha said putting Kagome back in his arms,

"I am the lord of this village, that demon was terrorizing us for months. I thank you and insist that you stay with me." The old lord bowed,

"Thank you, I also have my friends who are coming too. One is a monk, a demon slayer, a small fox demon, and a two tailed cat demon." Inuyasha said,

"That's fine, anything for the savior of our village." The lord said,

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes,

END RECAP!

"So that's how you got here, and why everyone was celebrating." Shippo said,

"Yeah, they called _me_ their savior. I can't save anyone, not even the one I love," Inuyasha said quietly,

"Daddy! You can't say that! You saved me, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango numerous times! You've also helped many villages like this one! You may think that is insignificant, but people have herd about you all over western Japan!" Shippo said angrily,

"No matter, how is Kagome doing?" Miroku said to ease the tension,

"She should wake up soon" Inuyasha said,

Kagome's body fell low in the ground, she herd dark chuckles. Her body was frozen, she couldn't move,

She opened her mouth but no sound came out, _'What's going on?! I can't move my body! And I can't speak!" _she thought terrified of what was to come,

'_Kill' _a dark voice called through the darkness,_ 'Kill, kill Inuyasha.'_

'_Why would I kill Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thought her mind buzzing,

'_He is evil, he will betray you, he will KILL you.' _The dark voice hissed,

"NO!! HE LOVES ME!! HE WON'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME!!" Kagome screamed and the darkness instantly disappeared and she sat up panting

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha ran over to her,

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." Kagome reassured,

He took her into a tight embrace, "I'm glad you're alright." He said lovingly

They walked over to the others and Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap, he snuggled her and messaged her beautiful ears,

"You were right, this feels really good." Kagome purred,

Inuyasha chuckled, "I'm glad you think so," he said seductively in her ear, at this point he didn't care about flirting in front of Sango and Miroku because they did it also

At this moment Sango and Miroku were making out and Miroku was groping her as usual, but Sango let him do so,

They all slept in each other's arms that night,

ooo On the Road ooo

They left the village in the morning refreshed and ready to go, Kagome and Inuyasha followed Naraku's scent,

Note: Kagome changed into a fair pink kimono with light sky blue flowers on it and tied of with a magenta bow, to blend in better

They spent the whole day heading north and following the scent, the gang set up camp at sunset and sat around the fire,

"We need to come up with a plan," Miroku said breaking the silence,

"Sounds good to me, I think we should team up with Kouga and Sesshomaru. That way Sesshomaru can hold of Naraku while Koga holds off Kagura and Kana, and we can go after his heart." Kagome said,

"One thing, how the hell are we going to get Sesshomaru to cooperate?!" Inuyasha growled,

"He will go strait for Naraku, try to stay clear of him and he will think we haven't come yet. Kouga will do what I tell him to and maybe Ayame will help us out along with some more wolves." Kagome said,

"Wow, you really gave this some thought Kagome." Sango complemented,

"I've thought threw it since Inuyasha promised he would make me a half demon, since now I can help, I am going to participate no matter what. And Inuyasha, I need you to show me some techniques, I am going to need how to defend myself."

"No problem," Inuyasha said happily,

"Okay, now we have a plan. We need to tell Kouga tomorrow," Sango said and yawned, "But first let's get some sleep."

"I concur, we'll need rest if we're going to put this plan into action." Miroku said,

"Yeah" Kagome laid down,

But she was far from asleep after she was sure everyone was asleep she went behind a nearby tree,

She coughed as hard as she could and used her spiritual power to remove what was in her neck, she coughed up a small black shard,

'_So this is what he put in me, I better keep it close. Watch out Naraku, I've got another double cross of my own!'_ Kagome smiled to herself

She kept the shard close so she could listen to what Naraku had to say but still was free,

She made her way back to camp but smelled the wolf coming close,

"You wench! You can't hide from me you wench!" Kouga shouted and landed a kick toward Kagome's side

Kagome instantly blocked, "What the hell do you think you're doing Kouga?" Kagome asked impatiently,

"K-kagome?! You're hair is a lot longer and is a different color and you're not wearing those strange clothes. I'm sorry your scent changed too so I figured it was another demon woman that was after me before, your ears too?!"

"I changed a lot since the last we met, I am marrying Inuyasha after we defeat Naraku so I need to become a half demon. Speaking of Naraku, we need your help…" Kagome told him the plan,

"Sounds good to me, I can kill that damn Kagura!" Kouga growled,

"Good, now, do you want to back to my camp and sleep there?" Kagome asked,

"Sure, as long as my comrades can stay too, Ginta! Ayame! Hakaku! Wolves!

"Yeah, they can stay too." Kagome said,

"Yeah Kouga?" Ginta asked,

"What d'ya need?" Hakaku asked also, with a pack of wolves behind him,

"We are staying at Kagome's friends' camp site." Kouga commanded,

"Sound good to me." Hakaku replied,

"Yeah, I haven't slept in two weeks." Ginta whined,

"Kagome! What is Kouga doing here?" Inuyasha asked, not scowled

"He jumped out of nowhere; he thought I was a demoness he was chasing before. No worries though, I told him about the plan." Kagome said happily

"Good, you wolves go back to the campsite, it's just over there." Inuyasha pointed toward their sleeping friends, "I need to speak to Kagome, alone." He said emphasizing the last word,

"Whatever, thanks for a place to sleep." Kouga said,

"No problem, really." Kagome said waving her hand,

The wolves headed toward the site, once Inuyasha was sure they were gone he spoke.

"Let's go somewhere so we can't be heard," he whispered, "catch me if you can." He said playfully and ran off,

Kagome giggled, and followed

ooo Deep in the Forest ooo

Kagome caught up with him and jumped on top of him and pushed him playfully against a tree,

"It's kind of nice; you're actually a match for me. I love chases," He purred seductively in her dog ear

He switched their positions, pinning her against the tree and kissed her passionately,

"I've missed doing this so much." Kagome mumbled through the kiss

Kagome opened her mouth letting Inuyasha's tongue slide in and caress every crevice. He moved down and slid half of her shirt over her shoulder, he licked, bit, and suck along her collar bone,

Kagome flipped Inuyasha against the tree again and slid both layers of his shirt, she kissed and licked her way down to a nipple and latched on to it. Hearing Inuyasha let out a low growl, she continued to alternated each bud giving them equal attention.

Kagome knelt down and pulled Inuyasha's pants down to message to half-erect cock, once he was hard she licked the tip and took it into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it.

Inuyasha moaned feeling Kagome's hot mouth on his cock as she took in as much as she could and set a rhythm, she then took more in her mouth and down her throat. Kagome's rhythm quickened and Inuyasha's moans got louder,

Inuyasha finally lost it, he stiffened and let out a long moan as he climaxed down her throat, Kagome pulled off and pushed his pants back up and helped him put his shirt back in order.

Kagome smiled, "How was that, Inuyasha?" she asked seductively

"Wonderful" Inuyasha replied,

They shared a brief kiss and ran back to camp.

ooo Camp ooo

Kouga sat around the fire and awaited for the half demons to return, he finally herd them giggling and slowly making their way to the campsite. They arrived and Kouga growled,

"Where'd you two go?" Kouga asked angrily

"We went to talk where we wouldn't be interrupted." Kagome said,

They lay down together and drifted to sleep, Kouga laid down next Ayame, the wolves slept in their packs, Shippo had Kirara cuddled next to him, and Miroku was sleeping close to Sango.

ooo Morning ooo

Miroku and Sango got everything together while everyone else, not even bothering to ask why Kouga and half his men were at their camp. By this time they were used to people who weren't there before suddenly appearing and people disappearing.

"Sigh… I guess Kouga already knows about the plan, so we are traveling with Kouga. This is going to be interesting." Miroku commented,

I guess so…" Sango said,

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up next along with Shippo and Kirara,

"Mommy? Daddy? When are we going to get to Naraku's castle?" Shippo asked innocently,

"We'll get there within the course of an hour, ok Shippo?" Kagome said softly,

"Okay Mommy!" Shippo said cutely,

Kouga and the others finally had to be woken up by Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome hunted earlier and brought back boars for Kouga and his pack, for the others they brought fish and cooked it over the fire,

They ate breakfast and were off,

ooo DAMN Close to Naraku's Castle ooo

The gang was closing in to where the scent ended.

Inuyasha drew his sword and it turned red as he swung it and the barrier shattered revealing a faraway battle scene between Sesshomaru and Naraku,

"Perfect, now I smell the baby that has Naraku's heart! This way!" Inuyasha yelled to the others,

ooo Naraku ooo

Sesshomaru swung a blast from Tokigen and Naraku swiftly dodged it,

'_Perfect, my pawns are all in place," _Naraku thought a smirk clearly across his face

ooo Kagura and Kana ooo

"Damn that Naraku, I am not listening to him, not any more. Kana, are you with me?" Kagura asked Kana

"Yes, I am sick of him. Let's have Inuyasha kill the baby and Sesshomaru will do the rest." Kana said emotionlessly,

"Yes, this truly will be the final battle!" Kagura shouted,

ooo Kouga ooo

Kouga and his pack separated from Kagome's friends,

"Let's kill that wench!" Kouga shouted

His wolves howled as their war cry, they closed in on Kagura

"Foolish wolf, you honestly think you can defeat me?!" Kagura said acting out her part, "Kana go and protect the baby!"

"Yes, Kagura." Kana replied coolly and disappeared

"Hey, how about concentrating on not getting killed!" he said in mid-kick,

Kagura blocked, "Let's make a deal, how about I help you defeat Naraku and no hard feelings, he kind of has my heart so if I didn't listen to him he would kill me. I want his head as much as you."

"How can I be sure you won't trick me?!" Kouga said launching another attack,

"You can't, but what do you got to lose?" Kagura pointed out, "I want to be as free as the wind! I am a demoness of the wind, so why can't I be free."

He made another attempt to punch her in the face, but she didn't block, he stopped and put his hand down,

"You've got a deal, but I swear if this is a trick I will make no hesitation to kill you!" Kouga warned,

"Sounds good to me," Kagura said smugly

They ran to the section of the castle where the baby lay asleep,

ooo Baby's Room ooo

Kagome and Inuyasha carefully entered the room, Miroku and Sango close behind. They stopped when they saw Kana holding him, Inuyasha pulled out his sword and swung it at Kana but she dodged this happened several times,

"Petal Blades!" Kagome shouted and purple lights came from her claws and Kana disappeared just as the attack hit and the baby was sliced in half, DEAD!

"Huh?! W-why did she do that?!" Kagome asked shakily,

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied,

ooo Naraku ooo

Naraku's body pulsed; his arm took form of a demon and turned back,

'_Why can't I feel Onigumo's heart?! Has it been destroyed?!" _Naraku thought, he was very distracted trying to keep his body together,

Sesshomaru saw the opening and sliced through his chest and pulled out, Naraku fell to the ground and covered his mouth and coughed, he looked at his hand and saw blood,

"N-no, this can't be, I'm actually DYING, the infamous Naraku dying! I can't die!" Naraku yelled menacingly, he took in his last breath and dropped over, dead…

"Humph, that wasn't too hard." Sesshomaru said coolly,

ooo Kagura and Kana ooo

Kouga and Kagura met up with, Kana right before Naraku died,

"Did you make sure the baby died?" Kagura asked Kana,

"Yes, he is completely and most definitely dead." Kana said with actual happiness,

Their bodies pulsed and they put their hands to their chests,

"M-my heart, I actually have a heart beat!" Kagura said with joy, she kissed Kouga's cheek and he blushed, "Thank you! I'm going to tell Inuyasha," she floated off into the wind actually bubbly and happy,

She flew over and saw Naraku's corpse, she's never been happier to see a dead person. Soon she saw Inuyasha and the gang running to where Naraku died, she landed right next to Inuyasha,

Kagura kissed his cheek quickly before he tried to slash her with his claws, "I just wanted to thank you for killing Naraku," she said innocently, "really, I've never been so happy in my life!"

"Wow, I never thought you'd be the type of person to be high on life." Kagome said,

"I am the wind! I am wild and free, of course I love life. I hated being Naraku's crony. My and Kana are now going to life out normal lives, Kana was originally a human girl so she's back to her old self and is going to find a family. I'll see you around! I'm going to travel and explore these regions. C'ya around." Kagura giggled and flew off

"Wow, she's a totally different person." Miroku replied,

Sango looked like she receded to the back of her mind,

They approached the body of the deceased Naraku and Kouga stood in front of the body, and Kagome grabbed the almost whole sacred jewel and added her own to it, she could tell the only ones that were left were in the one in Kohaku's back and two in each one of Kouga's legs,

"We need to find Kohaku and get his shard." Kagome said clearly, "First, Kouga I need you're shards."

"What?! This is the only thing I've got to protect my clan with!" Kouga protested,

"How about your leadership skills, knowing when to stand up or to back down. You have a hell of a lot more than a couple of shards protecting your clan, you need to rely on friends and comrades and you need to believe in yourself. I think you can do it, but if you don't think you can, then you aren't a very good leader." Kagome said harshly,

"Okay, I will do it for the sake of my pack." Kouga said and took the shards out of his legs, he handed them to Kagome

Kagome added them to the almost whole jewel, "Thank you Kouga, and reclaim the western clan as yours!" she said as he ran off to his mountain,

They searched the remains of the castle but found no one, finally they heard a cry for help

"Sister! Sister, help me!" A boy called through the forest, he was being chased by an ogre

"Kohaku!" Sango squealed for joy,

"Sister, help." Kohaku called,

"I'm coming!" Sango pulled out her weapon and slaughtered the demon, she ran up to her brother and pulled him into a loving hug,

Kagome pushed the rest of the jewel into his shoulder, and chanted and pulled the whole thing out again, Kohaku grunted a little but was alive.

"Thank goodness you are alive" Sango said happily

"I've had my real memories for months now, I think he suspected something and sent my away. I didn't feel him pry in my mind anymore so I ran here as fast as I could, I bumped into a demon and he took it personally, so he chased me all the way here." Kohaku exclaimed,

"Now we can go home, and you can live with me and Miroku," Sango reassured him,

"Who's Miroku?" Kohaku asked,

"The monk over there, he's staring at his hand." Sango pointed to Miroku,

"I-it's gone… it's finally gone!!!" Miroku exclaimed with joy

"Let's all go home," Inuyasha said, "it's getting late so we should set up camp."

"Aren't you forgetting someone Inuyasha?" a women's voice yelled,

"KIKYO?!" Kagome squeaked,

TBC

* * *

**Please read more I'll update 2 chapters next week or try to anyway, I don't think it was very well done. I worked on this from 10am to 11pm today so I didn't check for simple errors.**

**And I actually cried when typing Naraku's death, still glad he's dead though, he just sounded so pitiful.**

**The rest of my chapters are going to be longer and drawn out,**

**If your lucky, you'll get a lemon next chapter, depending on how the story progresses.**


	6. Kikyo's Return

**Disclaimer: Don't remind me… T-T**

**Summary: Kikyo's back, she is going to give up something she can't live without. Shorter Chapter!!!**

**Thanks for reading! I read all my reviews and feel so good and I type a lot faster!**

**WHATEVA!!! I made a new start for a story… it's a poem so it has the potential later, but one fiction at a time!**

* * *

**Love's Victory**

_RECAP!_

"_Let's all go home," Inuyasha said, "it's getting late so we should set up camp."_

"_Aren't you forgetting someone Inuyasha?" a women's voice yelled,_

"_KIKYO?!" Kagome squeaked,_

_END RECAP!_

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha said taken aback by her undead ex-lover

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you. I just came to give back what I took from you, Kagome and many other people of this realm. And I'm assuming you've moved on to another woman, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said wisely,

"How'd you guess?" Inuyasha asked,

"Well, considering Kagome's appearance suddenly changed, I think the dog ears give it away." Kikyo said sarcastically, "You're dumber than I remember, Inuyasha" she giggled,

Inuyasha pouted as an adorable blush tinted his cheeks, "Feh," He said,

"Well, my point in coming here is to give all the souls that I've taken back." Kikyo said and a soul collector whirled around Kagome, "She's yours, her name is Ami. She is the only soul collector that has survived every single day since I was reborn, I want her to live a full life, so I'm giving her to you."

"Thank you, I'll take good care of Ami." Kagome reassured her,

"Ok, now command her to take your soul" Kikyo said bluntly,

"WHAT?!" Kagome objected, "Why don't you stay here? You can live another life, you can stay young and beautiful and find a village to settle down and stay there."

"I'd rather die than stay in this wretched form any longer, I don't sleep or eat, I can't have children, any village would suspect I'm a demon after awhile because of my appearance, and I don't want to take souls any longer what I do to live is a sin. Kagome please do it for me." Kikyo begged,

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and he nodded weakly, "O-okaaay, Ami please take my soul from Kikyo's body." She said as her eyes filled with tears,

Ami glided over to Kikyo and she lay down as the soul collector pulled a blue ball of energy and millions more flowed out to the heavens, when the last one was pulled the body appeared to be a mere shapeless mold of clay. They clay shattered into pieces and they were absorbed into the ground. (Demon made clay)

Kagome sat as Ami dropped the remaining soul from Kikyo's body; she cried hard but paused and heard a voice,

'_I hope you two are happy together, I will always be with you no matter what.'_

She stopped crying, _'Why do I feel better? She's dead, I should be sad.'_ Kagome thought, "We should camp here, it's getting really dark."

"I agree, Sango and I will find firewood." Miroku said and grabbed Sango, "Why don't you come along too, Shippo?"

"Sure" He squeaked delightedly, "Kirara, you can come too!" Kirara meowed and followed behind Shippo,

Kohaku whispered into his sister's ear, "Who was that woman?"

They disappeared into the forest,

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha,

"Fine, you're the one who seemed to be the most emotional about this whole thing. I think you did her a favor, she was living a life as a parasite, feeding off others. I think she hated doing that to others, she looked glad when she died." Inuyasha explained,

"You're right." Kagome said and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Wanna go somewhere quiet when everyone's asleep?" she purred seductively into his ears,

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha replied and kissed her hungrily for a few minutes, he messaged her ears and she moaned in his mouth,

"Looks like you two are having fun," Sango said playfully,

They pulled back before Shippo arrived and decided to continue later,

ooo Hours Later ooo

Everyone slept peacefully around the fire,

Kagome and Inuyasha stood, "Let's hurry before they wake up, and it's only a few hours until sunrise." Kagome whispered,

"C'mon, there's an unoccupied hut not too far from here." Inuyasha whispered

Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the hut, Kagome won of course. They giggled and made their way inside,

It was indeed unoccupied, the only thing in there was an old futon on the floor and nothing else.

"Perfect," Kagome giggled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly,

Inuyasha opened Kagome's mouth and slid his tongue in and caressed every crevice, she moan into his mouth lightly,

Kagome pulled the first layer of his Kimono over his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Inuyasha took off the second layer and Kagome played with the beads around his neck listening to them clack together,

Inuyasha untied Kagome's Kimono and threw it to the floor to message her large breasts, she moaned and unhooked her bra,

Inuyasha continued downward, kissing and sucking a trail down her collar bone, he bit her shoulder lightly drawing a little blood, Kagome shuddered as Inuyasha quickly licked down to her nipple and circled around the bud,

After he gave each bud equal attention, Inuyasha licked down Kagome's stomach, he pulled her down onto the futon and spread her legs, he dipped his head down and lick up her clit slowly and paid extra attention to her opening as he pulled his tongue in and up of her entrance, she squirmed and moaned loudly feeling her insides pulse,

Inuyasha freed his aching member and positioned himself over Kagome, he waited for her, she nodded and he pushed in slowly savoring the feeling of being inside her, he started moving slowly and quickened his pace,

They moaned in sync as Inuyasha pushed in faster, Kagome pushed down to meet his thrusts, Inuyasha bent over and whispered lightly in her ears,

"I love you," Inuyasha said breathily into her dog ear,

Kagome shuddered and moaned, "I love you too," she said lightly,

Inuyasha pushed in and out faster and faster, Kagome's moans turned into screams and she felt her pelvis tighten as she came, he felt her walls clench down on his cock and he finally climaxed into her, he pulled out and collapsed beside her.

He pulled her close, "You're so beautiful," He complimented playing with her raven and silver-blue hair,

Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly "You're pretty handsome your self" she said yawning

"C'mon, we have to get back before Miroku and Sango get up." Inuyasha said pulling on his clothes quickly

"Grrr! I don't want to go now," Kagome pouted, she got up and tied her Kimono together

"Don't worry, once we get back we'll build our own house, we won't have to run back and forth all the time." Inuyasha reassured,

Kagome giggled, "You'll be my husband,"

Inuyasha smiled, "You'll be my wife."

They held hands and WALKED back to the campsite, Inuyasha held Kagome in a spooning position and they fell asleep letting their problems float away,

END

* * *

**There are going to be more chapters!**

**I fixed up my older chapters and I am so embarrassed when I post something and I see a mistake right away so, I found new mistakes and fixed them. **

**I fitted a lemon in… it f+cking sucked. T-T **


	7. A Happy Ending

**Disclai****mer: …I wish…I cry…**

**Summary: what everyone is doing after the big battle with Naraku…**

**This is the second to last chapter (last is an epilogue) or might fuse them, depending how I end this chapter.**

**THANKIES TO ALL WHO READ MY STUFF!!!**

* * *

**Love's Victory**

It's been a few months since Naraku's death…

Kagome runs into Sango's and Miroku's hut and hugs Sango tightly,

"Hey Kagome, what's the occasion?" Sango giggled,

"I'm pregnant! I thought you should know right away, since you're pregnant too we'll have our babies together!" Kagome said happily,

"That's wonderful!" Sango said joyfully,

"Kagome, how's Shippo and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked,

"They're fine; Shippo really does look up to Inuyasha like he actually was his father. How's Kohaku?" Kagome looked around and sniffed,

"He's working in the fields to earn money, and he'll be back by sundown." Sango said,

"Kagome, what did you do with the Shikon jewel?" Miroku asked,

"I threw it into the Well; it's trapped in time so no one can ever reach it. Inuyasha and I can still travel in and out of the well, but I don't think anyone else will be able to..."

"Good, some things aren't meant for this world." Miroku said wisely,

"It was good seeing you, I have to go see my mother and tell her the good news" Kagome said, "Inuyasha is meeting me at the well,"

"Okay, but make sure you come and visit more often." Sango pleaded,

"No problem!" Kagome said and ran to the well,

Inuyasha stood impatiently at the well, "Late as usual." Inuyasha joked,

"Oh come on, I had to tell Miroku and Sango." Kagome said, "Are you sure leaving Shippo here is a good idea?" Kagome asked worriedly,

"Don't worry; he can take care of himself. He knows to go to Sango and Miroku if he's in trouble." Inuyasha reassured,

"Okay, let's jump in." Kagome said grabbing his hand pulling him down,

They jumped out of the well and headed for the house, Kagome went to the front ad knock on the door.

"They haven't seen my transformation yet! What if they don't like it?" Kagome wondered,

"Don't worry, you're beautiful. You family will love it," Inuyasha said and held her hand firmly,

They heard the clicks of the locks and the door creaked open, Souta answered in his soccer uniform,

"Sis? Is that really you?!" Souta asked,

"Of course it's me, do you know anyone else who walks around with a half demon?!" Kagome said jokingly,

"I know, but, you're a half demon too!" Souta exclaimed, "Come on in Mom has missed you a lot,"

"I've missed her too," Kagome said with a nostalgic tone,

They walked in slowly; Kagome remembered more and more memories about the stuff that happened in her home, Kagome's mom came running down and hugged her daughter tightly,

"Kagome! I've missed you so much!" Mom pulled back, "Your hair, it's so long and it has silver highlights! Aw, you have cute little dog ears!" Mom squealed,

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked,

"You're beautiful; you could be a model if you didn't have dog ears." Mom said,

"Thanks," Kagome said happily, "I came by to say that Inuyasha and I are married and have been for two months and he built a house for us in a meadow and right under a tree, the front faces east so it is absolutely gorgeous in the morning! And… we adopted a little demon child named Shippo,"

"So I'm a grandma?!" Mom said,

"Yeah and… um… I'm pregnant." Kagome stuttered,

"You're having a baby! Oh my goodness! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Mom said happily,

"Well I'll be… I'm a great grandpa!" Grandpa said happily,

"I'm an uncle!" Souta shouted,

"Sadly, I have to go home now. Shippo is alone and I don't want him getting into any trouble."

"Okay, I don't want Shippo to get hurt…" Mom said, "So hurry back to him!" she led them to the door and waved, "Bye, make sure to come and visit,"

"I will! Bye Mom!" Kagome said and ran back into the well, "Let's go home," Kagome held his hand and kissed him as they came back to the feudal era,

ooo Sesshomaru ooo

Sesshomaru walked along with his comrades and stopped for a moment, "It's late, Jaken, set up camp." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken telling him if he goes near he'll die,

"A-a-aye me Lord!" Jaken stuttered getting his point,

"Rin, come with me," Sesshomaru walked toward her,

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru she said happily,

They walked deep into the forest, they walked for a half an hour before Sesshomaru finally stopped, "Rin, I want you to have this." Sesshomaru pulled out a blue rose with red tips (de-thorned of course)

"Lord Sesshomaru! It's so beautiful, thank you!" Rin ran up to him and hugged him tightly, surprise!, he hugged back,

"This flower is special, no matter what happens to it, it won't die." Sesshomaru said soothingly,

"Wow, but, why would you give it to me?" Rin asked innocently,

"Foolish girl," Sesshomaru he said in almost a whisper and bent over slightly to give her a peck on the lips and the kiss slowly deepened as Rin allowed her master's entrance, she pulled back

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said,

"I love you too," Sesshomaru said FOR ONCE

(Lemon followed, but not writing it)

ooo Kagura and Kana ooo

Kagura is as free as the wind and explored all of Japan, she decided to see other places and ended up seeing every place and civilization there is on earth…

Kana lived a normal life of a human and had a family, her family legacy still lives on…

ooo Kouga and Ayame ooo

Kouga and Ayame lived happily in the mountains and rebuilt their clan, Kouga eventually became leader of all wolf demons because of his leadership and strength beyond muscles…

END!

* * *

**I did a half epilogue, you are going to see ONE more chapter! I finally got this far! PLEASE IF YOU READ, REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**I liked the end of this chapter because it was happy endings for people I don't want to incorporate in the next chapter,**

**I WUV YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!!!!!!!!**


	8. One Huge Family

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Summary: 25 years after the death of Naraku**

**I Thank anyone who has read this story and supported me and told me to keep on writing! I'm going to miss writing this story…T-T**

* * *

**Love's Victory**

Kagome was in a field of flowers with her 13 year old daughters, Kairi and Nami (twins) were their names they both had their mothers blue eyes but had gold speckles in them and they had shoulder length silver hair with silver and black patched dog ears, the both wore a Kimono

"Hey you two, we should head back your father and your brothers have probably brought dinner back by now and we need to prepare it special, family is coming over." Kagome said,

"Yes Mama!" Nami called,

"We're coming!" said Kairi,

They ran back to their home seeing Inuyasha and the three brothers; one was 17 and looked almost identical to his father except for his black highlights, his name was Sakuya, he wore a red Kimono with blue and white accents

The other was 15 and had waist length raven hair with golden eyes, the contrast was almost scary his name was Haku, he wore a black fire rat kimono with red swirls and slashes.

And of course, Shippo was there, he looked about 19 but was more like fifty, he wore his navy blue pants, light blue shirt with white accents, and his fur vest with his red hair tied up,

Inuyasha carried a boar on his back and hasn't aged a day neither had Kagome, well Kagome looked more Inuyasha's age now instead of 15.

"Hey sweetie! That boar ready to cook?" Kagome asked,

"Yep, and all the vegetables are ready also!" Haku said proudly,

"Wow, I was expecting Inuyasha to forget." Kagome said,

"He did, Haku had to remind him." Sakuya said,

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled and smacked the back of his head, "I told you not to tell her!"

Kagome giggled, "It's fine as long as we have them," she said happily, "C'mon girls we've got a lot of work to do,"

They went into the house and began cooking.

ooo Sango and Miroku and Kohaku ooo

Sango and Miroku held hands and walked together, they hardly aged at all; they just started getting grey hair but were in great shape because they became the new generation of slayers and people from all around seeked their help,

They had three children, one was 19 her name was Kira and she looked like her mother but had her father's navy blue eyes, she wore a purple slayer's outfit and her hair was up like her mother's, she used a boomerang bone as her weapon.

One was 16 her name was Kurai and she had brown eyes and very dark brown hair, she wore an aqua slayers outfit and used twin swords as her weapon, but sometimes used the bow and arrows on her back.

The youngest was thirteen, his name was Mika and he had black hair and brown eyes and wore black and grey robes, he used his spiritual powers and did not have the wind tunnel.

Kohaku had come along with his wife Kana (not that Kana)who was a ninja and had black hair and brown eyes. Kohaku had an eight year old girl named Ami who had brown hair and hazel eyes and a ten year old boy named Kai with black hair and almost golden brown eye's,

"Where are we going daddy?" Ami asked Kohaku,

"To you're aunt and uncle's house." Kohaku said,

"I've never met them before!" Kai protested,

"Neither have I!" Ami squeaked,

"Sure you have, but you were too little to remember." Kana said,

"Don't worry, all of your cousins are really nice and they'll want to play stuff like tag and hide and seek, all your favorite games." Kurai reassured the little ones,

"But they're half demons! They always win at that kind of stuff!" Mika said

"D-demons! Mommy, Daddy I don't want to go to a demon's house!" Ami cried,

Everyone shot a nasty look Mika, "Don't worry, they are really nice and they all have cute little doggy ears, I'll let you touch Inuyasha's ears if you want to go." Kohaku joked,

"Doggy ears! Okay!" Ami giggled,

"Then let's go already, Sango, Miroku, and Kira are really far ahead of us," Kurai complained,

"Sounds good to me." Said Kai,

ooo Inuyasha and Kagome's hut ooo

Kagome had the food set up in there large dinning room and stepped outside to wait for her friends,

The half demons stood outside when finally everyone else came into the horizon, when they approached Kagome ran and gave Sango a hug,

"How are you guys?!" Kagome asked,

"Fine, my goodness, you haven't aged a day sine the first time I saw you." Sango said,

"Daddy, are these the demons?" Ami whispered into her father's ear

"Yes, I want you to walk up to the tallest one and say hi, if he bends down try to touch his ears." Kohaku whispered back,

Ami walked slowly to Inuyasha and said, "Hi, my name is Ami, what's yours?"

Inuyasha knelt and smiled, "Hi Ami, I'm Inuyasha."

Ami reached up and rubbed his ears and she giggled,

Inuyasha growled, "Hey stop that."

"Okay Ami, that's enough." Kohaku said, Ami let go and Inuyasha stood

Ami hugged around Inuyasha's waist, "His ears are fuzzy!" she giggled,

"Hey girls, how have you been?" Mika asked Kairi and Nami, he blushed taking in their appearance,

"We're fine," They both answered giggling, _'He's cute, isn't he sis' _Kairi thoughts ran through Nami's _'Yeah, especially when he's embarrassed'_ they both giggled,

Kai walked shyly to Haku and Sakuya, "Wanna play?" Kai asked the two half demons

"Sure!" Sakuya said happily,

"What do you want to play, there's hide and seek, tag, of tons of other games me and Sakuya can teach you," Haku smiled,

"Let's play hide and seek!" Kai said,

"The games going to have to wait, dinner is ready!" Kagome smiled

They all sat around the food and ate happily sharing their adventures and what's happened since the last time they saw each other. After dinner the boys all played hide and seek, of course, the half demon brothers won. They would occasionally let the humans win in good fun,

Kairi and Nami picked flowers and made crowns for Ami, the slayer sisters joined in and they started catching Fireflies,

The Gang sat around a fire just like old times and reminisced about their old adventures together,

Kagome giggled, "I guess we'll never change,"

"What were we in the first place?" Miroku asked,

"One big happy family!" Kagome giggled,

Everyone went to sleep, Inuyasha and Kagome snuck out like old times and they sat together in the tree at the side of the house.

"Kagome, do you remember this:

I will love you forever,

I will like you always,

As long as I'm living,

My love you will be,

Without you I'm nothing,

You are my everything,

You are my love,

My life,

My soul,

My world,

And so,

I will love you forever,

I will like you for always,

As long as I'm living,

My love you will be." He whispered it lightly into her ear,

"That was the poem you said to me the night after you said you loved me." Kagome said snuggling against his chest,

"I wasn't lying,"

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They all remained one big happy family for generations to come…

THE END!!!!!!!

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!**

**I enjoyed doing this fic so much I thank all the peoples who read this story and reviewed!**

**I hope you will read my next fiction, I've decided on the title 'Beyond Sight', it will not have Naraku in it and it will be about Kagome hearing, seeing, and even felling someone before she goes into the well...**

**It would make more sense if you read the poem that I've posted.**

**I dedicated one of the twins to be like one of my friends and her name is Nami, which means 'wave'  
**


End file.
